The Spider and the Fly
by Collapsing Jester
Summary: It all started with these drinks, you see. ----- Review, please. c:


**Title: **The Spider and the Fly.

**Summary: **

_Ginny Weasley may have gotten a little tipsy one night. She trails through a empty hallway to Slytherin territory. Draco catchs her._

_Without really realizing it, they're both making their beds. Unaware of the future, there will be an unexpected wedding.  
_

_**A/N: **_Ginny's in 6th year, and Draco's in 7th year. If you have anything interesting you want to happen, you can suggest it. XD

This is my first story. C: Voldemort's defeated. They're restarting the school again, this time with a proper Head Master and proper education.. If it confuses you, just ask. Sorry. Ginny's 17 and Draco's 18. I just thought it would be a good idea to start the year over since they didn't exactly get that good of classes. Since some of the teachers did a good job of teacher them, then most of them won't exactly have the same classes. They'll have free periods.

* * *

"_Will you walk into my parlor?"_

_Said a spider to a fly;_

"'_Tis the prettiest little parlor_

_That ever you did spy._

_The way into my parlor_

_Is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many pretty things_

_To show you when you're there."_

"_O no, no," said the little fly,_

"_To ask me is in vain;_

_For who goes up your winding stair_

_Can ne'er come down again."_

_- The Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt_

* * *

"_I want to fuck Draco Malfoy."_

They were slurred words that Ginny couldn't really understand. Her eyes strayed off to the side, locking onto Parvati's gaze that was slightly failing to stay open. Lavender was laughing at Parvati's statement near the table, blonde hair falling down her shoulders as she practically slipped off the chair. Empty bottles littered the floor around them, being ignored by the intoxicated girls that were giggling.

"What?" said Ginny, eyelids fluttering slightly as she hiccupped.

Ginny wasn't a bad girl - hell, she wasn't even a good girl! She was just a neutral girl who did things on her own whim. Lavender had came in hours ago, bag full of drinks called "The Screaming Banshee." It was a drink that changed into an flavor you liked.. When Lavender offered her two 'best' friends the drink, Ginny consented. That's how she ended up here. Parvati giggled at her own statement happily, waving her arms around and dancing like a fool.

"You want to want, Parvati?" Ginny inquired. Her pale fingers raised her glass in to the air, leaning back in the seat with a dreamy expression on her face as she hummed to a song she never really liked.

"I want to straddle Draco Malfoy like a horse, and _fuck _him!"

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her friend, not really in her right mind at the moment. Her brown eyes flickered around the empty common room, biting her bottom lip as she tried not to say what she wanted to say. _That's positively gross, _she thought inwardly, licking her dry lips as she watched Parvati suddenly dance with Lavender around the table. She wasn't as drunk as them, actually. She was more like… buzzed.

Ginny's thoughts strayed off to Draco Malfoy all of a sudden all the while trying to pick an olive from her drink that didn't seem to want to work with her. She could see why Parvati wanted to shag Draco Malfoy. Over the years, young Malfoy had gotten quite delicious. His hair was an exquisite silver, hung over his shoulder like it was gold to him. Oh, and his eyes! They were like a stormy weather in night, cold and frosty hail in small flecks every so often. Aristocratic features on pale skin and full lips that you just wanted to suck on every day.

No, she never noticed this. He was a vile, disgusting, rat-faced pig that didn't deserve the admiration from all these girls.

"Ginny, love, we're taking a walk down the halls! Aren't you going to come?"

It was _way _past bed time, so what were they thinking? But Ginny was in to deep to think about the consequences, already sauntering on over with a stupid grin on her face. They were moving their bodies like worms along the hallways, giggling like imps. The pictures, of course, told them to shut up but they did not. Unaware of their surroundings, they strolled on into Slytherin territory while humming along to their favorite song, "The Fairy in the Cauldron," by Marie Charm.

Lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind them with a sound of a derisive snort, or their own shadows creeping up on them from an unexpected light.

"Well, well… " a voice drawled. Ginny spun around quickly, finding the sight of Draco leaning against a while with his wand pointing right between her eyes. The light from his _"Lumos" _charm made her wince, so she raised a hand to block the light. She heard Parvati gasp behind her while Lavender let out a earsplitting giggle, sounding like she was almost choking. They were so happy to see their little Drakie-poo. Since when did they like the stupid Slytherin, anyway?

"What do you want, _Malfoy?_" Ginny said dryly. The red head's arms swung at her side, her hands doing a strange gesture his way to prove her annoyance at his presence. Draco arched a silver eyebrow at her strange behavior before a sudden smug smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. How lovely tonight was. He not only gave detention to two Hufflepuffs, but now he caught the Gryffindor's Princess, Ginny, drunk?

She happened to be wearing nothing but a night gown and was quite transparent. She wasn't exactly as pretty as others, but there was this glow about her that made people take a second glance. He got over that when he first saw her in second year. It wasn't that amazing. She slowly turned into a woman though but Draco kept his mind on other things beside that. She was a stupid low-life Weasley.

Her body swayed as she tried to stay on the ground, her coppery colored hair disarrayed in a devil-may-care way. She gave him a look like said, "Go on," while shaking her head to get rid of her blurred vision.

"Drunk, Weaselette?" Draco inquired, ignoring her look of disbelief.

No way was she drunk! She was just tipsy, that's all. Lavender giggled behind her, even Parvati snorted at her outraged look before jumping when she raised a hand and pointed violently at Draco.

"Is that all you can come up with? I'm drunk and I can _still _think of something to call you."

"So you finally admit to your addiction?" Draco sneered, tapping his wand with his pointer finger.

"Sod off, Malfoy! You arrogance is like dog shit! I smell it from here," she hissed, hands clenching into fist.

Draco smirked lightly. "Detention, Weaselette."

Ginny gapped, eyes wide as she tried to come up with something to say, unaware that Parvati and Lavender were actually giggling at her. Draco's eyes snapped off behind Ginny, gazing at Parvati and Lavender.

"You might want to leave before your disgusting smells get stuck in my nose."

They laughed, flirtatiously looking at him as they passed before running off down the hall. How dare they? How dare _he! _That bastard actually had the audacity to give her detention and not them. That little ass hole.

Without really thinking, she slipped her hands into her pocket and searched for her wand. Her pale fingers curled around the wand and raised to point at him as well. He smirked. As she stumbled toward him, trying to be threatening, she felt a strange feeling of sickness sweeping over her.

"You better explain why you did this, Malfoy." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, struggling to stay awake and on her feet.

"Malfoy… Draco…" not knowing what she said, she toppled to floor, not even noticing that she made it half-way there before being caught.

* * *

Draco was an Idiot. He was a straight up _dumb shit! _In his arms was a petite red head, snoring rather loudly in an unattractive way. He sneered down at her face, trying _hard _to resist the urge of dropping her. He didn't know why he had caught her but whatever it was, he needed to kill it. All he remember was the stupid Weaselette saying his name and, as if he had been under the Imperius curse, he caught her just because of that.

Looking as if he smelled something nasty, he raised her in the air and headed off toward the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady eyed him and was about to shriek, but he cut her off. Her eyebrow raised at him.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Open the door you stupid fat cow! I don't need a password. I am a Head bloody Boy!"

"Don't be so disrespectful," she chided, before swinging her door open with a loud creak.

Draco sneered lightly at the potrait as he passed, before heading off toward Ginny's dorm. He didn't exactly know which dorm she was in, considering the Gryffindor common room was different than Slytherin's common room. But he spotted a girl that had been in her class one time, when he went to give Professor Slughorn something. Without thinking, he dumped her on the only bed that was empty. Draco was about to leave when he heard a soft moan escape her lips, her body suddenly writhing in a strange familiar way on the bed.

"_Draco…" _

The young Malfoy released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, stepping back from the bed as if he had been stung. What happened tonight that made the girl dream of him like this? A warmth settled in the pit of his abdomen, trailing down to the center of his hips. He was going to need a cold shower.

Giving one last look of disdain and disbelief to the sleeping Ginny, he turned and left.

* * *

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she had a head ache. That was to be expected, though. She groaned as she pushed herself from her bed and tried to ignore the whines from Parvati and Lavender. They were making her head ache worse!

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped at them. They were suppose to be in their own 7th year dorm, not in her bloody dorm!

If only they didn't make everyone repeat their year, Lavender and Parvati would be gone. But that would also mean that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would have left her all alone. Bloody hell!

Speaking of Harry, for all those who were wondering, Ginny still liked him. She had gotten over her school girl crush and now liked him for who he was, not because he saved her in her first year.

Just like Draco, just like her, Harry had got quite handsome. His hair was disarrayed all over the place, chiseled features and broad shoulders. Before the school happened to repeat itself again, Harry had broken his glasses. Hermione, with the occasionally encouragement from Ginny, had insisted that Harry should get contacts, muggle things that help you see, instead of another pair of glasses. He did. Ginny sometimes missed the old Harry with the old glasses, but she stilled love the young boy either way.

She didn't love him like that - not yet, anyway. Harry wasn't dating anyone and he hasn't been for a while, but a lot of girls liked him. Just like stupid Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of which, how did she end up here last night? She remembered blacking out because of the stupid Screaming Banshees and then woke up to find herself here. Maybe Lavender and Parvati came back to pick her up…

"We want some remedies for the head ache, Ginny." They said in unison with a pout, giving them failing puppy dog eyes.

She went to work then, making one of her own as well.

Lavender was grimacing when she swallowed the potion, whining when it was all down. Parvati only choked a little but didn't say anything else.

Wimps.

The Gryffindor Princess lead them off to the Great Hall, ignoring their complaints of 'still feeling a little dizzy'. As she sat at the table near the Golden Trio, her friends, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Across the hall, near the Slytherin Table happened to be the Prince himself, giving her a blank and calculating gaze. It wasn't cold like it always was with sick amusement, but it was analyzing and curious. As if he suddenly noticed her staring back at him, his gaze snapped back in surprise before suddenly glaring at her. Without any other look, he turned and started talking to Pansy Parkinson.

The little bastard takes the fun out of everything.

"Ginny, are you all right?"

The familiar voice made her jump in her seat and she turned her head, blushing, as she caught a glimpse of Harry Potter.

"Yes, I am. I just sort of dazed off for a moment."

He smiled that melt-your-socks smile before going back to a conversation with Hermione. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lately, those two had got quite close. You could see them laughing, smiling, and talking with each other so often that you'd think something was going on between them. They even argued like a married couple! Even if there were anything happening between the two, she'd be happy for them. Everyone thought they were a couple - why not go along with it?

Ron, as far as Ginny knew, didn't like anyone at the moment. He use to like Hermione, but it kind of changed after a while.

Why was she thinking about this again?

"Ginny… Ginny with a 'G'…"

Honey brown eyes met green ones, blushing once more when she spotted Hermione's face right beside. What did they want?

"What is it?"

"We were asking why you got detention. Lavender was just complaining about it…" Harry murmured. He seemed a bit unsure to whether or not he should ask this 'sensitive' question.

"I almost forgot about that," she mused. "Stupid Malfoy gave it to me. Lavender, Parvati, and I all went walking down the halls at night and he caught us. Malfoy was being a biased prick."

"I see," whispered Harry, a smile on his lips. Ginny grinned at him in response, turning to look quickly at Hermione who was arching an eyebrow at her and giving her a calculating gaze. Ginny wondered if her face betrayed her emotions.

The young red head didn't want her friends knowing she got drunk, a little too much, and ran off in the halls like a Fairy Princess. Also, she not only got drunk, but she fainted in the middle of a hallway in front of Malfoy. They'd think the Slytherin asshole did something to her while she was unconscious. She didn't want their concern.

Looking quickly away from Hermione's gaze, she settled on her brother who was chewing hungrily on a stake of pancakes.

Ginny grimaced. "Nasty."

Harry and Hermione voiced their agreement.

When she got up to leave the Great Hall, she tried to ignore the feeling of someone watching her again. That same feeling she got when someone was planning something…

* * *

"Will you stop staring at me?" Ginny snapped finally, glaring darkly at Malfoy. When she finally got out of Potions, her last class, there was Draco bloody Malfoy. He gave her that stupid smug smirk of his and took her to detention. If she knew he was giving the detention to her, she would have killed her self. Ok, well, not really.

Now it was only fifteen minutes since she got into the class room, and Malfoy was just staring at her like a stupid baboon. She gave him an irritated look before quickly turning her gaze else where.

She didn't want to look at that beauti -- that rat-faced pig. It was strange looking at Malfoy this close. His hair had gotten longer, his skin like porcelain, and his eyes glowing with something Ginny couldn't pin-point. How can a boy's hair be better than her own? This just wasn't bloody fair.

Since when did she curse this much?

"Got something on your mind, _Ginevra?_"

If Ginny wasn't prepared for him to say her real name, then she definitely wasn't prepared for the strange sensation of butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. Her eyes widened and she grasped her stomach, her lips quivering to say some stupid retort. Nothing came out. She only got that feeling with Harry said her name.

"Why does it matter to you," Ginny paused, "Malfoy?

The young red head had a strange urge to say his name but, don't worry, she didn't. She shot him a glare instead, letting out a irritated huff of air. What's his issue? He obviously took pleasure in her discomfort.

"It doesn't." Malfoy said simply, irritating her even more. Finally, he said, "Go clean the cauldrons."

She did, of course, but not without a glare in his direction. As Ginny worked on the cauldrons, she couldn't help but feel that Malfoy was running his gaze up and down her body. She shivered involuntarily, not sure why she did.

The girl was fed up with his bloody crap, looking quickly behind her to yell at him to stop. His eyes were smoldering, and there was the ghost of a smile on his face as he watched her. She couldn't get the words she wanted out of her mouth. Deciding to ignore him all together, she went back to work and hoped to get back to the Common room soon.

"I'm done. Can I go now?"

Ginny threw her cloth on the table with an irritated scowl on her face, turning to look at Malfoy who was sitting on a table, back against the wall, and legs propped up. His eyes were on her face, face blank and indifferent for a moment. She felt as if she were looking at some statue. What a nice statue it was! Wait, what?

Draco sneered. "Eager to get back to Potty-wee-potter?"

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, reaching for the cloth and throwing it right at his face. When the cloth fell off his face, Ginny froze. He was laughing. A strange laughter she never seen him use before. It was light and full of mischief, but it wasn't full of mirth or disdain. He waved his hand in dismissal, making her grin happily and dash off toward the door.

When she touched the doorknob, Malfoy called out, "Oh, and another detention for the language."

That little bloody _ferret_!

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! D: **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**_

Let me get this straight, m'kay?  
This story is a car. The car needs fuel to keep going. Reviews are fuel.

If I don't get reviews, this story won't continue. Get it? Got it?

Good. c:


End file.
